Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 37
Oddział Czeremisów kilkanaście koni liczący szedł w mili naprzód, by drogę opatrywać i komendantów o przejeździe pani Wołodyjowskiej uprzedzać, aby kwatery wszędy mieli gotowe. Za owym oddziałem postępowała główna siła Lipków, za nią sanie z Basią i Ewką, drugie z usługą niewieścią i znów pomniejszy oddział zamykający pochód. Droga była dość ciężka z powodu zasp śnieżnych. Bory sosnowe, nie tracąc na zimę swego iglastego poszycia, mniej przepuszczają śniegów na podłoże, lecz puszcza ciągnąca się wzdłuż Dniestrowego brzegu, złożona po największej części z dębów i innych drzew liściastych, obnażona teraz ze swego przyrodzonego sklepienia, zasypana była do pół pni. Śnieg zapełnił również co węższe jary; miejscami wznosił się na kształt fal morskich, których spiętrzone czuby zwieszały się tak, jakby miały runąć za chwilę i spłynąć się z ogólną białą powierzchnią. W czasie przejazdu trudnych jarów i na pochyłościach Lipkowie podtrzymywali sanie powrozami tylko na wysokich równinach, na których wiatry wygładziły skorupę śnieżną, jechali szybko śladem tej karawany, która wraz z Nawiraghem i dwoma uczonymi Anardratami wyruszyła przedtem z Chreptiowa. Droga była ciężka, nie tak jednakże, jak czasem bywała w tych puszczańskich, pełnych rozpadlin, rzek, strumieni i jarów krainach, więc się cieszyli, że nim zapadnie noc głęboka, potrafią zdążyć do przepaścistego jaru, na dnie którego leżał Mohilów. Przy tym zanosiło się na długą pogodę. Po rumianej zorzy wstało słońce i wnet w jego promieniach rozbłysły jary, równie i puszcza. Gałęzie drzew zdawały się skrami oblepione; skry Lśniły na śniegu, aż oczy bolały od blasków. Z wysokich miejsc przez polany, jakby przez okna puszczy, wzrok leciał aż hen ! ku Multanom, i gubił się na białym i sinawym a zalanym słońcem widnokręgu. Powietrze było suche, raźne. W taką pogodę ludzie, zarówno jak i zwierzęta, czują krzepkość i zdrowie; toteż konie parskały okrutnie po szeregach, wyrzucając z nozdrzy kłęby pary, a Lipkowie, choć mróz szczypał ich po nogach tak, że podkurczali je ustawicznie pod chałaty, śpiewali wesoło pieśni. Słońce weszło wreszcie na sam szczyt niebieskiego namiotu i jęło nieco przygrzewać. Basi i Ewce aż zbyt ciepło było pod skórami w saniach, więc rozluźniwszy wiązania na głowach i odsunąwszy kaptury, ukazały na świat swoje różowe twarze i poczęły się rozglądać: Baśka po okolicy, a Ewka za Azją, którego przy saniach nie było. Jechał on w przodzie z tym oddziałkiem Czeremisów, któren rozpatrywał drogę, a w potrzebie rozgarniał śniegi. Ewka zaczęła się nawet chmurzyć z tego powodu, lecz pani Wołodyjowska, znająca na wylot służbę wojskową, rzekła jej na pociechę: — Tacy oni wszyscy. Kiedy służba, to służba ! Michalisko moje też ani na mnie spojrzy, kiedy funkcja wojskowa przyjdzie. I źle, żeby było inaczej, bo jeśli żołnierza kochać, to dobrego. — Ale na popasie on będzie z nami? — pytała Ewka. — Patrz, żebyś go nie miała nadto. Zakonotowałaś, jaki był radosny, gdy wyjeżdżał. Aż od niego łuna biła. — Widziałam! Bardzo był radosny! — A co dopiero będzie, kiedy pozwoleństwo od pana Nowowiejskiego otrzyma ! — Oj ! co mnie jeszcze czeka! Dziej się wola boża ! chociaż serce zamiera we mnie, gdy o ojcu pomyślę. Nuż zakrzyknie, nuż się zatnie i pozwoleństwa odmówi? Będę się miała potem z pyszna, gdy do domu wrócim. — Wiesz, Ewka, co ja myślę? — A co? — Bo to z Azją nie ma żartów! Brat twój mógłby się siłą sprzeciwić, ale ojciec twój komendy nie ma. Otóż ja myślę, że jeśli od razu się zatnie, to cię Azja i tak weźmie. — Jakże to? — Ot, po prostu, porwie cię. Mówią, że z nim nie ma żartów... Tuhaj-bejowa krew... Weźmiecie ślub u pierwszego księdza po drodze... Gdzie indziej to trzeba zapowiedzi, metryk; pozwoleństwa, ale tu dzikie strony, tu wszystko trocha po tatarsku... Rozjaśniła się twarz Ewki. — Tego się boję! Azja gotów na wszystko, tego się boję! — rzekła. A Baśka, zwróciwszy głowę, popatrzyła na nią bystrzej i nagle wybuchła wym dźwięcznym, dziecinnym śmiechem. — Tak ty się tego boisz jako właśnie mysz słoninki! O! znają cię! Ewka, zarumieniona od chłodnego powietrza, zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej i odrzekła: — Przekleństwa ojcowskiego bym się bała, a wiem, że Azja gotów na nic nie zważać. — Bądź dobrej myśli — rzekła jej na to Basia. — Prócz mnie masz brata do pomocy. Prawdziwe amory zawsze postawią na swoim. Powiedział mi to pan Zagłoba wtedy jeszcze, kiedy Michałowi ani się śniło o mnie. I rozgadawszy się poczęły na wyścigi mówić, jedna o Azji, druga o swoim ichale. Tak upłynęło parę godzin, póki karawna nie zatrzymała się na pierwszy krótki popas w Jaryszowie. Z miasteczka, zawsze dość nędznego, została po inkursji chłopskiej jedna tylko karczma, którą odrestaurowano od czasu, jak częste przechody żołnierskie zysk poczęły obiecywać pewny. Basia i Ewka znalazły w niej przejezdnego kupca ormiańskiego, rodem z Mohilowa, któren wiózł safiany do Kamieńca. Azja chciał go wyrzucić na dwór wraz z Wołochami i Tatarami, którzy mu towarzyszyli, lecz niewiasty pozwoliły mu pozostać i tylko sama straż musiała się usunąć. Kupiec dowiedziawszy się, że podróżna pani jest panią Wołodyjowską, począł bić jej czołem i pod niebiosa męża jej wysławiać, czego słuchała z radością wielką. Na koniec poszedł do wiuków i wróciwszy ofiarował jej czuhub osobliwszych bakalii i małe puzderko pełne wonnej driakwi tureckiej, wielce przeciw różnym chorobom pomocnej. — To ja przez wdzięczność składam — mówił. — Już my tu wcale przedtem z Mohilowa nie śmieli głowy wychylić, tak Azba-bej grasował i tylu zbójów we wszystkich jarach i po tamtej stronie w odojach siedziało, a teraz droga bezpieczna i targ bezpieczny. Teraz my znowu jeździm. Niech Bóg pomnoży dni chreptiowskiego komendanta, a każdy dzień uczyni tak długim, aby wystarczył na drogę z Mohilowa do Kamieńca, a każdą godzinę dnia niech także tak przydłuży, by się dniem wydawała. Nasz komendant, pan pisarz polny, woli w Warszawie siedzieć, a pan komendant chreptiowski sam czuwał i zbójów wymiótł tak, iż teraz milsza im śmierć od Dniestru. — To pana Rzewuskiego nie ma w Mohilowie? — pytała Basia. — On tylko wojsko przyprowadził i nie wiem, czyli trzy dni sam bawił. Niech wasza wielmożność pozwoli, tu jest suchy winograd w tym czuhubie, a z tego brzegu takowy owoc, którego i w Turcji nie ma, jeno z Azji z daleka przychodzi, a tam na palmach rośnie... Pana pisarza nie ma, a teraz i jazdy wcale nie ma, bo ku Bracławiu wczoraj nagle poszła... I tu są daktyle, aby obum waszym wielmożnościom były na zdrowie... Został tylko pan Gorzeński z piechotą, a jazda wszystka wyszła... — Dziwno mi to, że jazda wszystka wyszła — rzekła Basia spoglądając pytającym wzrokiem na Azję. — Poszła, by się konie nie odstały — odpowiedział Tuhaj-bejowicz — teraz spokojnie! — W mieście mówili, że Dorosz się ruszył niespodzianie — rzekł kupiec. Azja roześmiał się. — A czym będzie konie pasł, śniegiem? — rzekł do Basi. — Pan Gorzeński najlepiej wasze wielmożności objaśni — dodał kupiec. — Ja też myślę, że to nic — odrzekła po chwili namysłu Basia — bo żeby co było, to by mój mąż najpierwszy wiedział. — Nieodmiennie w Chreptiowie najpierw byłaby wiadomość — rzekł Azja — niech się wasza miłość nie boi. Basia podniosła swą jasną twarz ku Tatarowi i poruszyła nozdrzami. — Ja się boję! To wyborne ! Co waćpanu w głowie? Słyszysz, Ewka, ja mam się bać! Ewka nie od razu mogła odpowiedzieć, bo będąc z natury dość łakomą i lubiąc nad miarę słodycze usta miała pełne daktylów, co zresztą nie przeszkadzało jej wpatrywać się chciwie w Azję, więc dopiero przełknąwszy je odrzekła : — Przy takim oficyjerze i ja się nic nie boję! Po czym spojrzała czule i znacząco w oczy Tuhaj-bejowicza, lecz od czasu, jak mu zaczęła być przeszkodą, miał tylko dla niej tajony wstręt i gniew, więc zachowując nieruchomą postawę odrzekł ze spuszczonymi oczyma : — W Raszkowie się pokaże, czylim na ufność zasłużył! I było w jego głosie coś niemal groźnego. Ale obie niewiasty tak już były przyzwyczajone do tego, że młody Lipek we wszystkim, co mówi i czyni, zupełnie odróżnia się od innych, że nie zwróciło to ich uwagi. Zresztą Azja począł zaraz nalegać, by jechano dalej, bo przed Mohilowem były góry wielce strome i do przebycia trudne, które należało przebyć za dnia. Niebawem ruszono dalej. Jechali bardzo szybko aż do owych gór. Tam Basia chciała przesiadać się na koń, lecz z namowy Tuhaj-bejowicza została dla towarzystwa Ewki w saniach, które wzięto na arkany i z największymi ostrożnościami spuszczano z pochyłości. Azja przez cały ten czas szedł pieszo przy saniach, lecz nie rozmawiał prawie wcale ni z Basią, ni z Ewką, cały zajęty ich bezpieczeństwem i w ogóle komendą. Słońce zaszło jednakże, nim zdołali przebyć góry, ale wówczas oddział Czeremisów, idący w przodku, począł rozniecać ognie wzdłuż przetartej drogi. Przy każdym ognisku zostawał jeden Czeremis, który ustawicznie dorzucał w płomień suchych gałęzi. Posuwali się tedy wśród czerwonych ogni i stojących przy nich dzikich postaci. Za tymi postaciami widać było w mroku nocnym i w półświetle płomienia groźne urwiska o niepewnych, strasznych zarysach. Wszystko to było nowe, ciekawe, wszystko miało pozór jakowejś niebezpiecznej i tajemniczej ekspedycji, dlatego dusza Basina była w siódmym niebie, a serce wzbierało wdzięcznością i dla męża, że na wyprawę do nieznanych krain pozwolił, i dla Azji, że tę wyprawę tak wieść umiał. Teraz dopiero zrozumiała Basia, co to są pochody żołnierskie, o trudnościach których tyle się nasłuchała od wojskowych, co drogi przepaściste a zawrotne. Ogarnęła ją też szalona wesołość. Byłaby z pewnością przesiadła się na dzianeta, gdyby nie to, że siedząc koło Ewki, mogła z nią rozmawiać i straszyć ją. Więc gdy w zawrocistych wąwozach idące w przodzie oddziały nikły z oczu i poczynały się obwoływać dzikimi głosami, których przytłumione echo rozbrzmiewało wśród wiszarów, Baśka zwracała się do Ewki i chwytając jej ręce mówiła: — Oho! lewensy z odojów albo orda! Lecz Ewka, co wspomniała na Azję, syna Tuhaj-bejowego, to uspokajała się natychmiast. — Jego i lewensy, i ordy szanują i boją się go! — odpowiadała. A później pochylając się do ucha Baśki: — Choćby do Białogrodu, choćby do Krymu, byle z nim!... Księżyc wypłynął już wysoko na niebo, gdy wyjeżdżali z gór. Wówczas ujrzeli hen, w dole, jakoby na dnie niezgłębionej przepaści, kupę światełek. — Mohilów pod nogami — ozwał się jakiś głos za Basią i Ewką. Obejrzały się: był to Azja stojący z tyłu sani. — To tak na dnie jaru ów gród leży? — pytała Basia. — Tak jest. Góry całkiem go od zimnych podmuchów zasłaniają — mówił wsunąwszy głowę między ich głowy — niech wasza miłość zauważy, że tu i aura inna : zaraz cieplej i zaciszniej. Wiosna też tu o dziesięć dni wcześniej przychodzi niż z tamtej strony gór i drzewa prędzej liści dostają. To szare, co na pochyłościach widać, to winograd, jeno teraz jeszcze pod śniegiem. Śnieg leżał wszędy, ale istotnie było tu i cieplej i zaciszniej. W miarę jak spuszczali się z wolna ku dołowi, jedne światła pokazywały się za drugimi i było ich coraz więcej. — Zacne jakieś miasto i dosyć ogromne — rzekła Ewka. — Bo go Tatarzy czasu inkursji chłopskiej nie spalili, gdyż tu wojska kozackie zimowały, a Lachów tu prawie nigdy nie było. — Któż tu żywie? — Żywią Tatarzy, którzy swój minarecik drewniany mają, bo w Rzeczypospolitej wolno każdemu swoją wiarę wyznawać. Żywią Wołosi, Ormianie i Grecy. — Greków raz w Kamieńcu widziałam — rzekła Basia — bo chociaż daleko oni mieszkają, ale za handlem wszędy trafią. — Miasto też inaczej niż wszystkie inne stawiane — rzekł Azja. — Siła tu ludu różnego za handlem przychodzi. Ta osada, cośmy ją z dala na uboczu po drodze widzieli, zowie się Serby. — Już wjeżdżamy — rzekła Basia. Jakoż wjeżdżali. Dziwny zapach skór i kwasu uderzył zaraz na wstępie ich nozdrza. Był to zapach safianu, którego wyrobem trudnili się po trochu wszyscy mieszkańcy Mohilowa, a w szczególności Ormianie. Jak zapowiadał Azja, było to miasto zupełnie od innych różne. Domy, budowane modą azjatycką, miały okna przysłonięte gęstą drewnianą kratą; w wielu brakło zupełnie okien wychodzących na ulicę i tylko z podwórców wzbijał się blask ognisk. Ulice nie były brukowane, choć przecie kamienia w okolicy nie brakło. Gdzieniegdzie wznosiły się budowle dziwnego kształtu, o ścianach kratowych, przezroczystych. Były to suszarnie, w których świeży winograd zmieniał się na rodzynki. Zapach safianu napełniał całe miasto. Pan Gorzeński, dowódca piechoty, uprzedzony przez Czeremisów o przybyciu pani komendantowej chreptiowskiej, wyjechał konno na jej spotkanie. Był to człowiek niemłody i zająkliwy, a szepleniący, bo twarz miał z janczarki przestrzeloną, dlatego też, gdy począł, zacinając się co chwila, prawić o gwieździe: "która weszła na mohilowskie niebiosy" — Basia omal nie parsknęła śmiechem. Ale on podejmował ją, jak umiał najgościnniej. W fortalicji czekała wieczerza i nocleg arcywygodny, w puchach świeżych i czystych, u najbogatszych Ormian w sekwestr wziętych. Przy tym pan Gorzeński jąkał się wprawdzie, ale przed nocą opowiadał przy wieczerzy rzeczy tak ciekawe, że warto ich było posłuchać. Według niego, jakiś niespokojny wiatr powiał naraz nagle a niespodziewanie od stepów. Przyszły posłuchy, że potężny czambuł ordy krymskiej stojący przy Doroszu ruszył nagle ku Hajsyniowi i w górę od tego miasta, z czambułem zaś poszło na kilka tysięcy kozackiej hassy. Prócz tego nadesłano ni stąd, ni zowąd wiele innych niepokojących wiadomości, pan Gorzeński nie przywiązywał jednak do nich wielkiej wiary. — Bo zima jest — mówił — a od czasu jak Pan Bóg ten oto okrąg ziemski ufundował, Tatarzy ruszali się zawsze jeno na wiosnę, gdyż oni taborów nie mają i komunikiem chodzą, przeto spyży dla koni nigdy nie biorą i brać nie mogą. Wiemy to już wszyscy, że wojnę z potencją turecką mróz jeno na smyczy trzyma i że po pierwszych trawach będziem mieli gości, ale żeby teraz miało co być, nigdy temu nie uwierzę. Basia czekała cierpliwie i długo, nim pan Gorzeński swoje wypowie, on zaś zacinał się poruszając co chwila ustami, jak gdyby coś jadł. — Co wasza mość tedy o owym poruszeniu się ordy ku Hajsyniowi rozumiesz? — spytała wreszcie. — Rozumiem, że tam, gdzie stali, musiały konie wszystką trawę spod śniegu wygrzebać, więc chcą w innym miejscu kosz założyć. Przy tym być może, że orda, stojąc w pobliżu Doroszowych, wadzi się z nimi: zawsze tak bywało. Niby to oni sprzymierzeńcy i wspólnie wojują, a niech tylko siehenie obok zatoczą, to się na pastwiskach i na bazarku zaraz biją. — Pewnie tak jest — rzekł Azja. — Bo i co jeszcze — mówił dalej pan Gorzeński — te wieści nie szły directe przez zagończyków, ale to chłopi je przywozili, to Tatarzy tutejsi poczynali gadać ni stąd, ni zowąd. Dopieroż trzy dni temu przywiózł pan Jakubowicz ze stepu języków, którzy je potwierdzili, i dlatego cała jazda zaraz wyszła. — To wasza mość tylko z piechotą zostałeś? — pytał Azja. — Pożal się Boże! Czterdziestu ludzi! Ledwie jest komu fortalicji ustrzec, i gdyby się ci tylko Tatarzy ruszyli, którzy tu w Mohilowie mieszkają, nie wiem, jako bym się obronił. — Ale ci się przecie nie ruszą? — spytała Basia. — Nie ruszą się, bo im nijak. Wielu z nich stale w Rzeczypospolitej zamieszkuje z żonami i dziećmi, i ci są nasi, a co jest obcych, to dla handlu tu siedzą, nie dla wojny. To dobry lud. — Ja waszej mości pięćdziesiąt koni moich Lipków zostawię — rzekł Azja. — Bóg zapłać! Wielce mi tym waszmość wygodzisz, bo będę miał kogo pod naszą jazdę po wiadomości wysyłać, ale możeszże zostawić? — Mogę. Przyjdą do Raszkowa ściahy tych rotmistrzów, którzy swego czasu do sułtana przeszli, a teraz do posłuszeństwa Rzeczypospolitej chcą wrócić. Przyjdzie Kryczyński na pewno w trzysta koni, a może i Adurowicz, inni zaś później nadejdą. Nad wszystkimi ja mam z polecenia hetmańskiego objąć komendę i do wiosny cała dywizja się zbierze. Pan Gorzeński skłonił się Azji. Znał on go z dawna, ale mniej cenił, jako człowieka niepewnego pochodzenia. Teraz jednak wiedział już, że to jest Tuhaj-bejowicz, bo wieść o tym pierwsza karawana przyniosła, ta, w której jechał Nawiragh; więc pan Gorzeński uczcił teraz w młodym Lipku krew wielkiego, choć nieprzyjaznego wojownika, a oprócz tego uczcił w nim i oficera, któremu hetman tak znaczne funkcje powierzał. Azja zaś wyszedł, aby wydać rozkazy, i zawoławszy setnika Dawida rzekł mu: — Dawidzie, synu Skanderowy, zostaniesz z pięćdziesięcią koni w Mohilowie i będziesz oczyma patrzył, a. uszami słuchał, co się wedle ciebie dzieje. A jakby Mały Sokół jakoweś pisma z Chreptiowa za mną wysyłał, to posłańca zatrzymasz, pisma mu odejmiesz i przez swojego człowieka mi je przeszlesz. Zostaniesz zaś tu, póki ja rozkazu nie przyszlę, byś wracał; wówczas, jeśli posłaniec powie, że jest noc, to cicho wyjdziesz, a jeślić powie, że dzień blisko, to miasto podpalisz, a sam na multański brzeg przejdziesz i pójdziesz, gdzie ci nakażą... — Rzekłeś, panie! — odpowiedział Dawid — oczyma będę patrzył, a uszami słuchał: posłańców od Małego Sokoła zatrzymam i pisma im odjąwszy, tobie je przez naszego człowieka przeszlę. Zostanę tu, póki rozkazu nie odbiorę, a wówczas, jeśli posłaniec twój powie mi, że noc — spokojnie wyjdę, powieli zaś, że dzień blisko -to miasto podpalę, sam na multański brzeg przejdę i pójdę, gdzie mi nakażą. Nazajutrz świtaniem karawana, zmniejszona o pięćdziesiąt koni, ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Pan Gorzeński przeprowadzał Basię aż za mohilowski wądół. Tam wyjąkawszy pożegnalną orację, wrócił do Mohilowa, oni zaś jechali ku Jampolowi bardzo spiesznie. Azja wesół był nadzwyczajnie i tak gnał ludzi, że aż to zdziwiło Basię. — Czemu to waćpanu tak pilno? — spytała. On zaś odrzekł: — Każdemu do szczęśliwości pilno, moja zaś rozpocznie się w Raszkowie. Ewka, biorąc te słowa do siebie, uśmiechnęła się czule i zebrawszy odwagę odrzekła : — Jeno mój ojciec... — Pan Nowowiejski w niczym mi nie przeszkodzi — odrzekł Tatar. I ponura błyskawica przeleciała mu przez twarz. W Jampolu nie zastano prawie wcale wojska — piechoty tam nie było nigdy, a jazda wyszła wszystka, ledwie kilkunastu ludzi zostało w zameczku, raczej w jego ruinach... Nocleg był przygotowany, ale Basia źle spała, bo ją te wieści poczęły niepokoié. Zwłaszcza rozmyślała o tym, jak niespokojny będzie mały rycerz, jeżeli się okaże, że czambuł Doroszeńkowy ruszył istotnie; krzepiła się tylko myślą, że to może nieprawda. Przychodziło jej do głowy, czyby wziąwszy dla bezpieczeństwa część Azjowych żołnierzy, lepiej nie wrócić — różne jednak nastręczały się przeszkody. Naprzód Azja, mając rozkaz wzmocnić załogę raszkowską, mógłby niewielką tylko przydać jej straż, więc w razie rzeczywistego niebezpieczeństwa straż ta mogła się okazać niedostateczną; po wtóre, dwie trzecie drogi były już uczynione, w Raszkowie zaś był znajomy oficer i silna załoga, która wzmocniona oddziałem Tuhaj-bejowicza i ściahami owych rotmistrzów, do wcale poważnej mogła urosnąć siły. Biorąc to wszystko na uwagę postanowiła Basia jechać dalej. Lecz spać nie mogła. Pierwszy raz wczasie tej drogi chwycił ją taki niepokój, jakby zawisło nad nią nieznane niebezpieczeństwo. Być może, że przyczyniał się także do owych niepokojów nocleg w Jampolu, było to bowiem miejsce straszne i krwawe. Basia znała je z opowiadań męża i pana Zagłoby. Tu czasów chmielnicczyzny stała główna siła podolskich rezunów pod Burłajem; tu sprowadzano jeńców i sprzedawano ich na targi wschodnie lub morzono okrutną śmiercią; tu wreszcie wiosną 1651 roku podczas tłumnego jarmarku wpadł pan Stanisław Lanckoroński, wojewoda bracławski, i uczynił rzeź straszną, której pamięć świeża była na całym Podniestrzu. Więc wszędy, nad całą osadą, unosiły się krwawe wspominki, więc tu i owdzie czerniały jeszcze zgliszcza, więc ze ścian pół zrujnowanego zameczku zdawały się spoglądać białe twarze porżniętych Kozaków i Polaków. Basia była odważna, ale bała się duchów, mówiono zaś, że w Jampolu samym, przy ujściu Szumiłówki i na pobliskich Dniestrowych porohach, co północ słychać płacz wielki i jęki, woda zaś przy księżycu mieni się na czerwono, jakoby krwią zabarwiona. Myśl o tym przepełniała przykrą trwogą Basine serce. Mimo woli nasłuchiwała, czy w ciszy nocnej nie usłyszy wśród porożanego szumu płaczu i jęków. Słychać było tylko przeciągłe "czuwaj-aj" żołnierzy. Więc przyszła na myśl Basi cicha świetlica chreptiowska, mąż, pan Zagłoba, przyjacielskie twarze pana Nienaszyńca, Muszalskiego, Motowidły, Snitki i innych — i pierwszy raz poczuła, że jest od nich daleko, bardzo daleko, w obcej stronie, i wzięła ją taka tęsknica za Chreptiowem, że jej się płakać chciało. Zasnęła nad ranem dopiero, ale miała dziwne sny. Burłaj, rezuny, Tatary, krwawe obrazy rzezi przesuwały się przez jej senną głowę, a w tych obrazach widziała ciągle twarz Azji, lecz nie był to ten sam Azja, tylko niby Kozak, niby dziki Tatar, niby sam Tuhaj-bej. Wstała rano, rada, że się skończyła noc i przykre widziadła. Pozostałą drogę postanowiła odbywać na dzianecie, raz dlatego, żeby ruchu zażyć, po wtóre, żeby dać sposobność do swobodnej rozmowy Azji i Ewce, którzy ze względu na bliskość Raszkowa potrzebowali zapewne się naradzić, jakim sposobem oznajmić wszystko staremu panu Nowowiejskiemu i pozwolenie onego uzyskać. Azja, podawszy jej własną ręką strzemię, sam nie siadł jednak do sanek z Ewką, ale zrazu wyjechał na czoło oddziału, potem trzymał się w pobliżu Basi. Ona zaś spostrzegłszy natychmiast, że jadą znów w szczuplejszej liczbie, niźli przyjechali do Jampola, zwróciła się do młodego Tatara i rzekła: — Widzę, żeś waćpan i w Jampolu część swoich ludzi ostawił. — Pięćdziesiąt koni, tak samo jak i w Mohilowie — odrzekł Azja. — Na cóż to? On uśmiechnął się osobliwie; wargi jego podniosły się tak jak u złego psa, który pokazuje zęby — i po chwili dopiero odpowiedział: — Bo chcę te komendy mieć w mojej mocy i drogę powrotną waszej miłości zabezpieczyć. — Jeśli wojska wrócą ze stepów, to i tak tam siła będzie. — Wojska tak prędko nie wrócą. — Skąd waćpan wiesz? — Bo się pierwej muszą dobrze upewnić, co się u Dorosza dzieje, a to im ze trzy albo cztery niedziele zabierze. — Jeśli tak, toś dobrze waćpan uczynił, ludzi owych zostawiając. Jechali czas jakiś w milczeniu. Azja spoglądał co chwila na różową twarz Basi, na wpół zakrytą przez podniesiony kołnierz delijki i kołpaczek, a za każdym spojrzeniem przymykał oczy, jakby chciał lepiej sobie wrazić w pamięć wdzięczny jej wizerunek. — Waćpan powinieneś się rozmówić z Ewką — rzekła wszczynając na nowo rozmowę Basia. — Waćpan zgoła za mało z nią rozmawiasz, aż jej dziwno to bywa. Niedługo przed obliczem pana Nowowiejskiego staniecie... Mnie samą niepokój chwyta... Powinniście się naradzić, jak sobie począć? — Ja najpierw z waszą miłością chciałbym się rozmówić — odrzekł dziwnym głosem Azja. — To czemuż waść nie zaczynasz? — Bo czekam na posłańca z Raszkowa... Myślałem, że go już w Jampolu znajdę. Co chwila go wyglądam. — A co się ma posłaniec do rozmowy? — Myślę, że owo on jedzie! — odrzekł unikając odpowiedzi młody Tatar. I skoczył naprzód, lecz po chwili wrócił. — Nie! to nie on! — rzekł. W całej jego postaci, w mowie, w spojrzeniu, w głosie było coś tak niespokojnego i gorączkowego, że ów niepokój udzielił się i Basi. Najmniejsze jednak podejrzenie nie postało dotąd w jej głowie. Niepokój Azji dał się doskonale wytłumaczyć bliskością Raszkowa i groźnego ojca Ewki, jednakże Basi było czegoś tak ciężko, jakby o jej własne losy chodziło. Zbliżywszy się do sani przez kilka godzin jechała w pobliżu Ewki rozmawiając z nią o Raszkowie, o starym i młodym panu Nowowiejskim, o Zosi Boskiej, wreszcie o okolicy, która stawała się coraz dzikszą i straszniejszą pustynią. Była ona po prawdzie pustynią zaraz za Chreptiowem, ale tam przynajmniej od czasu do czasu podnosił się na widnokręgu słup dymu oznajmujący jakiś chutor, jakąś osadę ludzką. Tu nie było nigdzie śladów człowieka i gdyby Baśka nie wiedziała, że jedzie do Raszkowa, gdzie żyją ludzie i stoi załoga polska, mogłaby mniemać, że wiodą ją gdzieś w nieznane pustynie, do cudzych ziem, na kraniec świata. Rozglądając się po okolicy wstrzymywała mimowolnie konia i wkrótce została w tyle za saniami i oddziałem. Azja przyłączył się do niej po chwili, a że okolicę znał dobrze, więc jął jej wskazywać rozmaite miejsca, wymieniając ich nazwy. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo ziemia poczęła dymić. Zima nie miała widocznie w tej południowej stronie tej samej, co w lesistym Chreptiowie, mocy. Leżało wprawdzie nieco śniegu w wądołach, rozpadlinach, na krawędziach skał, a także i na obróconych ku północy upłazach wzgórz, ale w ogóle ziemia nie była nim pokryta i czerniała chaszczami lub połyskiwała wilgotną, zwiędłą trawą. Z tych to traw podnosił się teraz lekki, białawy opar i rozciągał się tuż przy ziemi, czyniąc w dalekościach podobieństwo wielkich wód wypełniających doliny i szeroko rozlanych po równinach; następnie opar ów podnosił się coraz wyżej ku górze, zakrywając blask słoneczny i zmieniając pogodny dzień na mglisty i posępny. — Jutro deszcz będzie — rzekł Azja. — Byle nie dziś. Jak daleko jeszcze do Raszkowa? Tuhaj-bejowicz popatrzył na najbliższą, zaledwie widną już wśród mgły okolicę i odrzekł: — Stąd już bliżej do Raszkowa niż z powrotem do Jampola. I odetchnął głęboko, jak gdyby wielki ciężar spadł mu z piersi. W tej chwili tętent konia rozległ się od strony oddziału i jakiś jeździec zamajaczył w tumanie. — Halim! Poznaję go! — zawołał Azja. Rzeczywiście był to Halim, który dopadłszy Azji i Basi zeskoczył z bachmata i począł bić czołem w strzemię młodego Tatara. — Z Raszkowa? — spytał Azja. — Z Raszkowa, panie mój! — odpowiedział Halim. — Co tam słychać? Stary podniósł szpetną, wychudzoną od niesłychanych trudów głowę ku Basi, jakby chciał spytać, czy może przy niej mówić, lecz Tuhaj-bejowicz rzekł zaraz: — Mów śmiele! Wojska wyszły? — Tak jest, panie. Garść została. — Kto powiódł? — Pan Nowowiejski. — Piotrowicze zaś wyjechali do Krymu? — Już dawno. Ostały tylko dwie niewiasty i stary pan Nowowiejski z nimi. — Gdzie Kryczyński? — Na drugiej stronie rzeki. Czeka! — Kto z nim jest? — Jest Adurowicz ze swoim ściahem. Obaj ci głową do strzemienia biją, synu Tuhaj-bejowy, i pod rękę twoją się oddają — oni — i wszyscy, którzy jeszcze nie nadążyli. — Dobrze! — rzekł z ogniem w oczach Azja. — Leć do Kryczyńskiego natychmiast i każ im, by zajmowali Raszków. — Wola twoja, panie! Po chwili Halim skoczył na konia i zniknął jak widmo w tumanie... Straszny i złowrogi blask bił od twarzy Azji. Chwila stanowcza, chwila oczekiwana, chwila największego dla niego szczęścia — nadeszła... Serce biło mu jednak tak, że tchu mu brakło... Czas jakiś jechał w milczeniu koło Basi i dopiero gdy poczuł, że głos go nie zawiedzie, zwrócił ku niej oczy niezgłębione a świetliste i rzekł: — Teraz mi rozmówić się szczerze z waszą miłością... — Słucham — odrzekła Basia patrząc na niego pilnie, jak gdyby chciała czytać w jego zmienionej twarzy. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski